This invention relates to an improved shooting tab for use with a bow having a string for shooting an arrow.
For centuries man has been using bow and arrows in hunting for food, in battle and sometimes as a game in target practice. These bow and arrows can take on many forms but they essentially consist of a bow back and a bow string connected between the ends of the back. Various types of arrows have been used with the bow. At first the arrow was used simply with the bow string and bow with the archer placing the bow string in the nook of the arrow and pulling back and then releasing the string. Since that use many improvements have been made to the bow and arrow shooting art. One of the more important improvements from the primitive bow and arrow is the advent of the shooting tab. A shooting tab includes a tab facing with an arrow notch therein attached to a finger loop with a finger hole therein. In use, the archer places his "tall man" finger in the hole, places the arrow through the notch and wraps his fingers and the tab facing about the bow string. The tab facing has a front which is smooth. This smooth surface contacts the bow string. The archer then pulls the bow string back to the desired tension and then releases his fingers and the bow string slides off the front of the tab facing as it is released. The tension on the bow string propels the arrow through the air. This type of shooting tab has been around for some time and has been used by literally hundreds of thousands of archers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shooting tab which will provide a smoother and quicker release of the bow string for improved efficiency and accuracy of shooting.